A Perfect Day
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: The wedding day of Angeles Dollslayer and Poe Dameron. Rated M for the wedding night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

It was a warm sunny day in Naboo. Angeles woke up and stretched her arms. She looked out the window and saw puffy clouds in the sky.

"Today is a perfect day to get married," she told herself, as she gazed at the engagement ring Poe gave to her on Caleb's seventh birthday. Which was also the day his sister Leia was born.

Angeles was marrying Poe Dameron, the man that she had loved for years, the man who loved her back. She smiled contently. After all the heartache and pain she had gone through in her life, she was in love with the most wonderful and sexy man in the galaxy.

Angeles took a shower. Her sister-in-law Padme had stayed over, so she was not surprised when Padme entered the room.

"Hurry up!" Padme teased her. "The hair and makeup artists are heading up here!" Angeles quickly threw on a woolen robe before exiting the bathroom.

Normally, Angeles would wear her hair in a bun. But not today. She had beautiful black wavy curls cascading to just past her shoulders. Padme also had her brown hair curled. The hair stylist carefully inserted the diamond tiara into Angeles' hair.

After the makeup artist put on the makeup, it was time for Angeles to step into her wedding dress. It was a sleeveless lace and organza dress. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and keyhole back. It had beading on the back of the dress with a beautiful sweep train.

"Angeles, you look gorgeous!" Padme exclaimed, as the final touches were made to the dress. "Poe is going to melt when he sees you!"

"I hope he likes it," Angeles said nervously.

"He will love it. Especially the keyhole back."

"You know?" Angeles uttered, surprised by what Padme had said.

"Angeles, I'm Force Sensitive, remember?" she reminded her. Angeles could only laugh.

"Oh Padme, look at your daughter!" A female security guard carried Leia in. She wore a beautiful flower girl dress.

"I hope she stays on the wagon," Padme said, as she held Leia in her arms.

"She should, if Caleb doesn't run down the aisle," Angeles replied. She gave her niece a kiss on the cheek.

"Padme, you're not mad at her, are you?" Angeles said with worry in her voice.

"Angeles, stop. Ben is your brother. Of course, he should stand for you," Padme reassured her. She was not offended that Angeles did not have her as her matron of honor.

"Besides," Padme added, gazing at Leia. "If she starts acting up, I can quiet her down better than Ben can."

"I can't believe she is one already!"

"Neither can I. Come, let's go downstairs and get our bouquets."

The woman went downstairs and grabbed their bouquets. The female security guard took Leia from Padme.

"Are you ready?" Padme asked.

"As ready as I will ever be," Angeles replied. Security escorted them into a limo, and they drove to Lake Country. Due to Angeles' high profile as Senate Leader, the wedding was much larger than either she or Poe wanted. But since this was the first and last time she was getting married, Angeles didn't mind in the end.

They were led to a tent, so that the guests did not see Angeles before the wedding ceremony. Caleb was already there with a security guard.

"Auntie, you look so pretty!" the eight year said with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you, Caleb," Angeles replied, not even minding today being called Auntie. "How's the ship?"

"It's good." Caleb would be pulling Leia in a wagon decorated as a X wing. On the back of the wagon was a sign that said "If you think I'm pretty, you should see the bride!"

"Now remember Caleb. No running down the aisle," his aunt reminded him.

"Yes, Auntie," he replied, rolling his eyes. He looked handsome in his little wedding suit. But he hated the emerald green bowtie! Angeles promised Caleb he could take off the bowtie after she and Poe made their entrance into the reception.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

A moment later, Ben came into the tent. He was speechless when he saw Angeles. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How's Poe?" she asked Ben.

"Nervous, but okay," Ben replied. "I see you are the same. Don't worry, I will not harm him, I promise!"

Angeles playfully punched him in the arm. He pretended to be in pain.

"Don't worry. The best man is making sure your groom stays calm," Ben said of Finn. He was fiddling with his bowtie.

"Stop," Angeles told him, as she adjusted it so that it was straight.

"The runner is down," a security guard said, poking their head into the tent. "Whenever you are ready, Senator."

"Thank you," Angeles said. Padme placed Leia on the wagon. Caleb went to the front of the wagon, and grabbed the handle.

"Can I go, Auntie?" Caleb asked. She smiled and said,

"Go ahead, Caleb." He slowly pulled the wagon holding his sister out of the tent.

"I will see you at the altar," Padme told the bride, before she exited. It was just Angeles and Ben in the tent.

"Breathe, Angeles," Ben teased her. She gave him a warm smile. "Are you ready to walk down the aisle?"

"Yes," she sweetly replied. Ben told the security guards they were ready. The tent was lifted from the top by a couple of Y wings. Angeles could hear the wedding guests gasp in delight.

Ben walked the bride down the aisle. Angeles saw her senate colleagues, various politicians, directors of the Safe Haven homes, and many others. As much as she enjoyed seeing all the faces in the crowd, the one person she truly wanted to see was the man that was waiting for her at the altar.

Poe smiled as his bride drew closer. She was beautiful in her wedding dress. As she gave Padme her bouquet, he noticed the keyhole back.

"Yes!" he exclaimed to himself. He loved touching Angeles' back, and vowed to have his hands there any chance he could get.

She turned to face Poe, seeing the biggest smile on his face. Poe was always handsome. But to see her groom in his wedding attire, it melted her heart.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Angeles Dollslayer and Poe Dameron in marriage. Who gives the bride to be married?" the officiant asked.

"I do," Ben replied. He sweetly kissed Angeles on the cheek, winked at Poem and took a seat. The officiant continued.

"Although Angeles and Poe have know each other for years, this is just the beginning of their journey together. No matter where your travels take you, whether as a Galactic senator or a military commander, may you always come back to each other."

"The bride and groom will now say their vows and exchange rings." Finn pulled out the wedding bands and handed them to the officiant. Poe went first with the vows.

"I choose you, Angeles, to be my wife, as my friend and love. On this day, I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed, looking to the future and to keep and strengthen it. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. Together, we will dream, and live as one while respecting one another, we will stumble but restore each other, we will share all things. I will cherish, comfort and encourage you, be open with you, and stay with you as long as I shall live," Poe vowed with misty eyes, as he slipped the wedding ring on his bride's finger.

It was her turn to say the vows. Angeles was okay until it got to the part about in failure and in triumph. She started to cry, remembering all the hard times she went through. Poe squeezed her hand to encourage her. Shedding tears, Angeles finished the vowed, and slipped the ring on his finger. Then to her amazement, he wiped her tears away. Which elicited awe's from the guests.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. May the Force be with you. Poe, you may kiss your bride!" the officiant declared.

Poe took Angeles in his arms and sweetly kissed her. The newlyweds heard the congregation clap. The couple walked down the aisle, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

As their guest enjoyed cocktail hour, the family members and the bride and groom posed for pictures.

"I'm Hungry!" Caleb whined, as he tried to take off his bowtie. Padme gave him a stern look, and he quieted down.

"Me too!" Poe replied, which made Angeles laugh. She gave him a kiss on the check, and he caressed her back.

After the photos were taken, it was time for Poe and Angeles to make their entrance into the wedding. Everyone clapped when they came in. They danced to Angeles' favorite love song. Then the dance floor was open to everyone.

"Time to dance!" Caleb shouted, as he grabbed his bowtie and tossed it away, before he hit the dance floor.

"Sorry, Angeles," Padme replied, shaking her head. Ben decided to do the same thing with his bowtie.

"Ben!" his wife scolded him. Angeles laughed as Ben dragged Padme away to dance.

"I guess you guys didn't like the bowties" Angeles said to Poe, her head laying on his arm. "Do you want to take yours off, too?"

Poe thought for a moment, since he did not want to get in trouble on his wedding day. Then he had an idea.

"I will keep my bowtie on until the end of the wedding, if I can touch your back whenever I want," Poe said, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You're terrible," Angeles replied in amusement. "It's a deal." Poe immediately caressed her back.

There were many guests to greet. Angeles was delighted to see one person in particular.

"Leslie!" she cried, hugging the widow of her late pilot, Jack. "You made it!"

"I would not have missed your wedding," Leslie told her, with a warm smile on her face. "I'm glad you did not let him get away." Poe used the two women talking to his advantage, touching Angeles' back.

The night flew quickly. Soon, all the guests were except for the family were gone. Ben held a sleeping Leia in his arms, and Padme held Caleb's hand.

"Goodnight, and congratulations," Padme said to the couple. "Our little ones are tired, as you can see."

"When will you be back from your honeymoon?" Ben asked.

"When we arrive back, we will let you know," his sister replied. Angeles did not tell them, or anyone else, where they were going. Besides, they could figure it out anyway.

"They need their privacy," Padme told Ben. "As much as the Senate Leader is allowed to have."

The family left, and it was just the newlyweds. The limo came to pick them up.

"Finally!" Poe uttered, as he kissed his bride. "I get to have you all to myself." For the umpteenth time, he stroked his wife's back.

"You really like touching my back, don't you?" Angeles teased him.

"I do, amongst other parts of your body..."

"Poe Dameron! The limo driver can hear you!" Poe laughed, but decided to behave himself the rest of the ride home. Poe had moved into Angeles' family estate when they got engaged.

"Now can I touch my beautiful wife?" Poe pleased, as they were in the bedroom.

"Are you going to touch my back again?" she asked, as she drew closer to him.

"Absolutely!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

Poe's hands immediately went to his wife's back. He leaned in and kissed Angeles. He deepened the kiss, as he unbuttoned the top of the dress, exposing her breasts.

"My gorgeous wife," he moaned in her ear, as he fondled her breast. Angeles groaned in pleasure at his touch. She took off Poe's suit jacket, bowtie and shirt.

"My handsome husband," she uttered, as her lips caressed his chest. After she was finished, Poe took off her dress, and she undid his pants.

He scooped his wife in his arms, and laid her down on the bed. He kissed and caressed Angeles as they made love for the first time as husband and wife.

"I could get used to this, making love to you every day," Poe stated, as he held her in his arms.

"You know that is not going to happen. We both have jobs, you know," Angeles reminded him.

"Can you let a guy dream, at least?" This made Angeles crack up in laughter.

"I love seeing you happy," Poe said in a serious tone.

"I am happy. You are my husband," Angeles told him, before giving him a passionate kiss.

"You may get to make love to me every night, but we can make love many times tonight," she seductively purred in Poe's ears.

"I like how you think!" he exclaimed with excitement, as he pulled her close to him. They slept with each other multiple times until they closed their eyes and fell asleep, embracing each other.

The next morning, the couple packed for their honeymoon. Only three security members were going to accompany them. Poe teasingly threatened to shoot the if he spotted them during the honeymoon.

"Poe, I'm ready," Angeles said cheerfully, as their suitcases were right by the door.

"We need to do one last thing," Poe told her. "Come, let's go outside."

Angeles was confused as to why Poe took her outside. Then she realized where he was taking her.

"Poe, why are we..." she began to ask.

"You missed your birthday this year. Or rather, his birthday..." Poe replied.

"I'm sorry, Poe. I won't do it..."

"Angeles, look at me. I know Hux will always have a place in your heart. Just like you know Jessica will have a place in my heart. But I love know how much you love me."

"I do love you, Poe. With all of my heart. I am sorry if I hurt you..."

"You can make it up to me on the honeymoon. But for now, let's go talk to him," Poe said, giving her a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles Dollslayer character is mine.**

They approached the area where Hux was buried. Poe squeezed his wife's hand in support.

"Hi, Artimage," Angeles began to say. "I am sorry I missed your birthday this year. I was busy planning my wedding. I married Poe, and he is here with me. Thank you for calling him, to come and recue me. He is the love of my life..."

Angeles broke down in tears. She buried her head in Poe's chest. he embraced her tightly.

"Thank you for loving her enough to let her go," Poe said. "I promise you, I will always love, protect and care for her. Just like you would have if she had decided to stay with you."

Angeles looked up in amazement at what Poe said. It was the confirmation she needed. She had been thinking about it since they were engaged. After the honeymoon, she would discuss with her husband about selling her family estate.

"Thank you," Angeles said, as she hugged Poe. "Now can we get to Yavin 4, and start our honeymoon?"

"Absolutely!" Poe replied, as he surprised her by scooping her up in his arms.

"Poe!" she cried out happily. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and carried her away.

They did not look back at the gravesite. Otherwise, they would have seen the ghost of Artimage Hux, watching them leave.

"Congratulations on your wedding," Hux said with a smile, before he vanished into the air.


End file.
